Let's Play Baseball
"Let's Play Baseball" is the 43rd episode of the second season of Kaeloo and the 95th overall. Synopsis Kaeloo, Mr. Cat and Stumpy (the last of whom considers himself to be an excellent baseball player) play baseball against Quack Quack, Olaf and Serguei. Realizing that Olaf's team is better than them, Stumpy's team resorts to cheating to win. Plot Stumpy is explaining how to play baseball to Kaeloo, Quack Quack and a sleeping Mr. Cat. Kaeloo quickly realizes that Stumpy does not know as much as he lets on, and is really bad at baseball. Later, Olaf and Olga have an "argument", and Olaf leaves the igloo and promises to return soon. As Olaf mutters to himself, Kaeloo realizes that he must have had a fight with his "wife", and offers to let him play baseball with her and her friends in order to forget about the fight. Quack Quack is throwing baseballs at Stumpy, who is trying to hit them and failing, when Kaeloo informs them that Olaf will be joining them. Stumpy makes fun of Olaf for being short, and says that nobody would want to be on his team. However, Stumpy is quickly proven wrong as Olaf bribes Quack Quack to join his team with a fridge full of yogurt. The game starts and Kaeloo is at bat. Quack Quack is the pitcher, and Kaeloo misses the first two balls he throws. She hits the third one for a very short distance, but instead of running she celebrates by doing her signature "booty-dance". Quack Quack picks up the ball and puts it on Kaeloo's back, and she is out. Next is Stumpy, who thinks he's the "king of baseball" and Quack Quack throws the balls so fast that Stumpy doesn't even see them. Mr. Cat is the next batter, and he throws his baseball bat in Quack Quack's face (on purpose) instead of hitting the ball with it. Olaf comes up to bat, calling himself the "czar of baseball", and he hits the ball. Mr. Cat catches the ball and throws it to Stumpy, but Stumpy fails to catch it and Olaf reaches the home plate. Serguei's turn to bat is next, and he hits the ball with great force. Stumpy runs backwards in an attempt to catch it, bumping into numerous objects and falling off a cliff along the way, but he unfortunately crashes into a rock and the ball lands on the ground. Olaf reaches the home plate again. During the seventh-inning stretch, Stumpy's team discuss how they are going to win, as they definitely don't want to lose. Mr. Cat suggests cheating, and Kaeloo is against this until he points out that if they don't cheat, they'll definitely lose. Olaf is at bat again when he hears Kaeloo talking on the phone to Olga, who wants to talk with Olaf. Unaware that she is really just pretending to talk with Olga, Olaf chases Kaeloo and asks her for the phone. As he steps off the pitcher's mound, Stumpy throws three balls and Olaf is out. Next up is Quack Quack. Kaeloo calls in Eugly, and Quack Quack is so busy staring at his girlfriend that he misses all three balls. Olaf angrily yells that the other team is cheating, and he commands Serguei to do something about it. Serguei starts doing bizarre things such as hitting himself and dancing, and Olaf finds out that Stumpy has a remote control and is controlling Serguei with it. Stumpy goes up to bat for the final inning, and Serguei is just about to throw the ball when Mr. Cat shows up from a cat flap and replaces the ball with Olga. Stumpy runs towards Olga with his baseball bat. He trips over a rock, but the bat gets bent between his teeth and the ground and reverts to its normal shape, hitting Olga into the sky in the process. Stumpy dodges all the obstacles in his way and reaches the home plate, winning the game for his team. Suddenly, Olga falls out of the sky onto Stumpy's head. Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Mr. Cat * Olaf Supporting Characters * Quack Quack * Serguei Minor Characters * Olga * Eugly Trivia * This is the second time Kaeloo cheats in a game, the first being "Let's Play Golf". * Kaeloo does not transform in this episode. * This is the first episode where Eugly appears without Pretty. Gallery Baseball.jpg Stumpydancing.jpg|Victory dance! Tumblr_inline_mlcak1VDmc1qz4rgp.gif Olafandolga.jpg Olafonthephone.jpg Baseball1.gif Baseball2.gif Baseball3.gif Baseball4.gif Screenshot 20190921-002909.png Screenshot 20190921-002724.png Screenshot 20190921-002654.png Screenshot 20190921-002937.png 196E034A-EEFC-4887-88EF-780B9E5FFE95.jpeg Screenshot 20190921-002930.png Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Olaf as a Key Character Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes where Kaeloo does not transform Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Sport-themed episodes Category:Ball game-themed episodes Category:Episodes with Eugly as a Minor Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Supporting Character